captain_americafandomcom-20200213-history
Advanced Idea Mechanics
A.I.M. (Advanced Idea Mechanics) is a terrorist organization in the Marvel Universe. The organization first appeared in Strange Tales #146 (July 1966) and was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. History A.I.M.'s origins began late in World War II with Baron Wolfgang von Strucker's creation of his subversive organization HYDRA. Under the code name of T.H.E.M., he created two HYDRA branches called Advanced Idea Mechanics and Secret Empire. A.I.M.'s purpose was to develop advanced weaponry for HYDRA. They were close to developing and attaining nuclear weapons when HYDRA Island was invaded by American and Japanese troops. Although HYDRA suffered a major setback, it survived and grew in secret over the following decades. A.I.M. has had numerous encounters with various superheroes and supervillains, and is the subject of ongoing undercover investigations by S.H.I.E.L.D.. It was responsible for reviving the Red Skull from suspended animation.Strange Tales #79 An A.I.M. android factory in a Florida swamp was once raided by S.H.I.E.L.D., which also involved Count Bornag Royale in a weapons deal negotiation with S.H.I.E.L.D.Strange Tales #146 A.I.M. then raided S.H.I.E.L.D.'s New York City headquarters.Strange Tales #147 As a result of these events, Royale was discredited, and A.I.M.'s headquarters was destroyed.Strange Tales #149 A.I.M. employed Batroc the Leaper to recover an explosive compound called Inferno 42''Tales of Suspense'' #75–76 and dispatched a chemical android against Nick Fury and Captain America.Tales of Suspense #78 A.I.M. also dispatched their special agent the Cyborg against Captain America.Captain America #124 A.I.M. was involved in a skirmish with the Maggia and its "Big M".Iron Man and Sub-Mariner #1 A.I.M. has also captured Iron Man in an attempt to analyze and replicate his armor.Iron Man #1 A.I.M. was responsible for transforming Betty Ross briefly into the gamma-irradiated Harpy.Hulk #167–168 A.I.M. dispatched their special agent the Destructor to capture Ms. Marvel.Ms. Marvel #2 For a time, a schism developed within A.I.M., causing it to split into the Blue and Yellow factions. These factions battled each other, employing Deathbird as an operative.Ms. Marvel #7–10 A.I.M. captured the Thing and Namor to test the Virus X on them.Marvel Two-In-One #81–82 The Blue faction later made an attempt to recapture the Cosmic Cube.Captain America Annual #7 A second battle occurred between the rival factions,Hulk #289 but factions no longer seem to be active within A.I.M. A.I.M. eventually hired the Serpent Society to kill MODOK, which they did.Captain America #313 A.I.M. was responsible for a jet attack on the West Coast Avengers compound''Iron Man'' #201 and then took over Boca Caliente''Iron Man'' #207–208 and unleashed a microbe aboard the Stark space satellite.Iron Man #215 A.I.M. also sent an agent to attempt to confiscate the quantum-bands given to Quasar.Quasar #1 The organization was revealed to have become a 'techno-anarchist' group, with no connection to HYDRA, and even a hatred for fascism. With the introduction of the Death's Head 3.0 character, a pacifist future version of the organization is promised, with a surprise character as leader.the ''Scorpion: Poison Tomorrow'' arc of Amazing Fantasy It is later revealed that A.I.M. helped General Thunderbolt Ross and Doc Samson create the Red Hulk.Incredible Hulk #600 After the Secret Avengers recruited Taskmaster after freeing him from Bagalia, they send him to infiltrate the new High Council of A.I.M. which consists of Andrew Forson, Graviton, Jude the Entropic Man, Mentallo, Superia, and Yelena Belova.Secret Avengers Vol. 2 #2 Andrew Forson then leads A.I.M. into attending a weapons expo which led to A.I.M. fighting against the Secret Avengers. During the battle, Andrew Forson takes the opportunity to steal the Iron Patriot armor.Secret Avengers #3 Daisy Johnson launched an unsanctioned operation to send the Secret Avengers to A.I.M. Island to assassinate Forson, and they seemingly killed him. Johnson ended up suspended for breaking protocol and Maria Hill is put in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D. again. As Forson was revealed to be alive all along, the news of A.I.M. being a new permanent member of the Security Council is known.Secret Avengers Vol. 2 #5 Using an as-yet-unidentified device in the pages of Avengers World, Andrew Forson and A.I.M. accelerate the flow of time in the limits of A.I.M. Island creating in a matter of hours for the real world year of progress and transforming A.I.M. into a technologically-advanced empire.Avengers World #1 References Category:Character Category:Villains